Child of Darkness
by KairiGurlPaupo
Summary: the child has been born. A reincarnation? Or a child? This baby has the power to control the ultimate darkness and threatens both worlds. He is a dangerous being... or is he a being? The highly anticipated sequal to Those who have wittnessed its power. :N
1. Chapter 1: The baby

A tall man stands in a dark room

He starts to laugh

A tube looking thing rises from the ground and a scream is heard

Footsteps and panting

The images of someone running in fear

"Ah!" Kari jumps into sitting position in bed

She clutches her head

"Oh god….."

The same dream every night, since it happened

She shakes her head and lays back down…

Things hadn't been the same between her and Ken since that night

A tear falls from her brown glowing eyes

The room is dark

Had Matt forgotten?

He didn't treat her like his baby sister anymore, was it because of what happened?

Tk didn't know, neither did Davis, Yolie, Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Cody, no one…..

She didn't even tell Gatomon

It was a secret

Not a good one, but one that had surfaced

Only the four of them knew

And inside each of their souls, this secret burned

Lightning shatters and breaks her thoughts

"No!" She covers her head with the blankets

Gatomon tosses a little bit

Kari stands up and heads for the washroom

She stands in front of the mirror

She sighs

"Get a grip…."

She shakes her head and splashes some water on her face

A loud thud comes from the kitchen

"…Augumon?"

Kari walks out of the bathroom

Kari is walking slowly and suddenly she trips and falls forward

"Ah!" She knocks over a little coffee table

She is sitting on the ground now

She slowly stands and picks the table back up

There is a knock on the door that makes Kari look up.

She looks at the clock

2:00 AM

She slowly walks back wards until she reaches the doorway to the hallway

She shakes her head and clutches the door frame

Tai was home for the weekend, he went back to school tomorrow

There was a knock, harder, more like someone forcing the door to open

She hesitated, then turned down the hall and ran to Tai's room

Their apartment was small, but it was her home

She went straight to his room

"Tai…"

she went to his bed and started to push at his shoulder

"Tai! Tai get up Tai…"

"Eerrm… Kari? What do you want?"

"Just get up."

"Its 2:00 Am Kari, what?"

"There's someone at the door!"

"At 2:00 Am?"

Tai jumped out of bed

He walks fast out of the room

Kari follows

Tai turns around and grabs his baseball bat

Kari looks at him, eyes wide open, freaked

"For precautions…"

She nods

They walk slowly to the door

Tai opens it

Left…then right…

"No one's there Kari…" Tai was about to close the door when……..

"Wahhhhhhhhh!"

Kari looks down

"A baby!"

Kari kneels down and lifts the tiny infant into her arms

"Why is he here!" Tai asked

He puts his hand on his head

"Who just leaves a baby on a porch step?"

Kari looks up at her brother

"Can we keep him!" Kari asks, pretending to be a little kid

"What will mom say?"

"Well its cold out here, lets take it in"

"Is IT a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy…"

"Wonder who left em?" Tai flops down on the couch

"He's a cutie" Kari says giggling

The baby looks up and looks into Kari's eyes

"Mama…"

There is dead silence

"What it call you?":

Tai stands up

"What the…?"

The baby's body begins to shake

"Tai!"

Kari holds the child tighter

Tai turns on the light over the sofa

He takes the kid from Kari

"gAHHHHH" the baby's scream is chilling

The light bulb shatters

Kari backs into a wall

The window flies open

"What the hell!" Tai shouts  
He puts the baby on the couch and runs over to Kari

Holding onto her shoulders he looks at her

"You okay?"

She nods

She then runs to the baby

"Kari no! Get away from it!"

"I think its in pain Tai…"

She touches it and a white light appears at her finger tips

The baby screams and Kari's eyes widen

"Were going to the cops Kari…"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The tall dark figured man stands in front of a screen, watching…..

He laughs


	2. Chapter 2: He called her Mama

"Police… state your emergency…"

"Uhh……freakishly creepy baby"

"Excuse me…?"

"Tai that's not nice.."

Tai rolls his eyes

Kari takes the phone from his hand

"Hi, sorry, we found an infant on the the walk of our apartment…"

Kari looks up, then down, the left and right

"Yes… I know what time it is…"

Kari rolls her eyes

"Listen lady, there's a baby here and it needs a home…."

she looks agitated.

She throws the phone on the hook

"Kari?"

"Yeah, about the baby…."

"Stuck with it?"

"We have to drop it off, she wont send anyone out his early if it's a non emergency."

"What a bunch of crap…"

Kari nods and leans over the couch

She smiles at the baby

Her hair sways

His eyes watch its every move.

Sway

Back and forth

Back and forth

"AH!"

Tai swings around

The baby is clutching Kari's hair

The baby is laughing

"Owwieeeeee…"

Kari smiles and Tai undoes her hair from the baby

"He is pretty cute…"

Tai shakes his head

"Nah"

"Mama!"

Kari looks at the baby

She is smiling

Kari heads back to her room, five minutes later, Tai and her are heading to the police station

"Its cold out here." Kari complains

The door opens

"Hello?"

"We called before about the missing baby" Tai says

"Oh…you…"

The woman stands

"Give me the child and go"

Kari holds the baby close to her

"Well, we want to know what will happen to him…"

The baby clutches Kari's necklace that lay across her chest, he pulls on the collar of her shirt

"We will search for IT's parents and if they arenot found in thirty days, the child will be placed for adoption."

Kari nods

"Now give me the baby and go home, your just kids…"

Kari holds him close to her chest

The woman takes and reaches for the baby

Kari sighs and lets the baby go

The baby holds onto Kari's shirt, pulling it forward

Kari takes his hand and releases it from her shirt

"Mama!"

The woman looks at Kari

"This isn't some sort of way to get ride of a teenage pregnancy child is it now!"

Kari shakes her head "No!"

"Its all the baby has said…"

"Must be the only word it knows…" The woman says

she takes the baby

"Now go, get!"


	3. Chapter 3: Facing them :short:

"Kari, get up! That baby is on the news."

"Heh?" Kari sits up

Gatomon is still asleep

"Silly kitty." Kari laughs

Kari climbs out of bed, still dressed from the night before

She walks out to the front room and sits by the TV

Their mother was up now and Tai was explaining what was going on

"Why didn't you wake me up! Oh if you hadn't helped that kid, you'd so be grounded!"

Kari put her hand against her head

_Would mom ever find out? What about Tai?_

The phone ring broke her train of thought

"Huh?" She stands up

"I got it hun" Her mom says

"Hello?"

Kari sat back down

"Hang on. Kari, it is for you."

Kari walks to the phone

"Hello?"

she pauses a second

"Yolie, I'd love to but…"

Think of an excuse………… 

"Hey Kari, I got a message from Matt saying were all going to the digital world.."

she shakes her head

"Where are we meeting?" She asks, her voice seeming annoyed

I don't want to face them 

It had been two months, she had avoided seeing them that long

The only one she had seen was Sora, the only one of them she could say anything to.

Before she knew it, she and Tai were headed out the door, Koromon and Salamon following close behind.

Kari sighs

Salamon rubs on her leg "Whats wrong?"

She shakes her head "Thinking"

They continued to walk until they finally reached the park

Sora was swinging on a swing, Biyomon pushing her

Matt was on the top of the jungle gym, tsunamon at his side, Tk below them with Patomon

Yolie and Ken were sitting by the sandbox while Poyomon and Wormon played in the sand

Kari can feel someone watching her

Ken's eyes follow her every move

"Hey" Tai calls

Kari looks at Ken

Ken quickly looks away

She looks up

_No one knows but them…. And that's the way it will stay….If it doesn't break us all apart first……_


	4. Letter from the author

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry.. If anyone reads this anymore... XD I am updating... I re-read it all and it sux...truely...I might restart... My writing has improved majorly, this is just ridiculous, I can do so much better... I dont know.. And if anyone noticed, Those who witnessed the darkness was deleted . I have been gone so long that it was just taken down. sigh Anyway, shall i continue? Or is there no point?  
KairiGurlPaupO 


	5. Story done! but you can

http/ is where you can find the alternate story guys I didn't want to make it confusing, so I just mad another story. The proloug is short! So don't be upset at how it suddenly ends! Okies! Love ya's much! thanks for the reviews! Jyo, zomg, you reviewed 5 minutes after i posted it! LOL

KGP


End file.
